The Peacemaker
by Jazmyne Rayne
Summary: What would happen if Edward's human little sister was turned into a vampire too? Would she approve of Edward's and Bella's relationship? Would she like the way Edward and the Cullen's treat the wolves? I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!
1. Preface

aVampire'sHeart:

_ Hey again! Ok I'm writing this, because... my friend liked the prompt that I wrote. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Ok so here's the beginning to this story..._

**Key:**

_*Visions*_

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

"Talking"

* * *

**Preface**

There I stood, on the borderline of Oregon and Washington. I still haven't decided if I would visit him. I haven't seen him since Carlisle turned us. As soon as I was turned I ran and hid from him. He was the reason I was what I am. I have come to terms with what happened over the decades, but I still remembered; remembered the hate, the fear, and the sadness of my death. Now it was time for me to come face-to-face with the man who was my brother

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Cullen's house (3rd POV)-**

The Cullen family and Bella Swan were sitting at the large kitchen table, when Alice had the vision. *_A girl with black hair that had white blonde highlights and tips stood in the Cullen's living room yelling at Edward._

_**"Edward Anthony Masen would you just listen for once in your life?"**__ The girl yelled while throwing her hands up._

_Edward turned his back to her and said, "I am trying to listen, but it's hard to when your baby sister, who you haven't seen since you were turned, just shows up and starts yelling at you." And with that Edward walked out the back door leaving the girl to fall to her knees in anguish.*_

Alice looked at Edward and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Edward just sat there, frozen solid, staring at her with a horrified expression on his face. The Cullens and Bella looked between Alice and Edward with confused looks on their faces.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "Tell us your vision." He looked at Edward's face worridly.

"There was a girl," Alice began, "and she and Edward were fighting. Then Edward said,'It's hard to listen when your baby sister is yelling at you.' and he left." Bella gasped and looked at Edward.

"Elizabeth." Esme breathed and Carlisle nodded. The younger Cullens still looked coufused. Then Rosalie demanded to know more about this girl.

Edward took a deep breath. "When I was human I had a younger sister. We don't talk about her, because it upsets me too much to think about her. But after my human family and I became sick, she would visit us often and when my mother died she asked Carlisle to turn my sister also. Once she was turned she ran and she never came back to find me." He finished with his hands shaking.

"You never told me," Bella said in a hurt tone.

"I haven't told anyone about her since I was turned." He said to her. Suddenly Edward stood and said, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back in about an hour or two." Then he peractically flew out of the house.

* * *

**-Back with the girl (regular POV)-**

I stood in the shadows of a clothing store. _'I need new stuff before I can go see him.'_ I thought to myself. I knew I was postponing what I was afraid of, but I didn't care. I walked into the store and went to the jean rack, looking for the skinny jeans.

"Can I help you?" A sales-lady asked me.

I smiled a small smile. "Yes, can you please show me where the skinny jeans are?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. I knew my eyes were black, but I tried to look innocent. I heard her heart beating at a dangerous pace, well dangerous for her anyways. I cut off the airway to my lungs, trying to stop the fire.

**

* * *

**

About an hour later I had bought all the clothes that I would need in this quiet, rainy place. _'Tomorrow,' _I thought, _'I have to speak with him. No matter what.'_ I had to watch over him. I had to make sure they wouldn't hurt him. I had to stop this war before it began.

**aVampire'sHeart:**_ Oooh cliff-hanger... Don't hate me but I need three reveiws before I can go on! So... Click that magic button and tell me what you think! Peace, love, & Joy!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Peacemaker**

_*Visions*_

_Thinking_

**"Yelling"**

"Talking"

***I do not own ****Twilight!*******

Chapter One

The sun rose over the horizon as I stood on the balcony looking over the scenery. I had built the house within a week of arriving. The house was a, relatively, small two story with a wrap around balcony on the second floor and a porch, parallel to the balcony, on the first floor.

The first floor had a large living room, the furniture was black and the walls painted a light gray color, just like the rest of the home. There was a small shoe box sized kitchen, just big enough for the essential, just off that was a large dining area. The wood of the table and chairs was ebony. On the other side of the living room was a garage holding an old black bug from the 1940s, a silver Suzuki GS500 motorcycle, and a 1980 SJ Cherokee Jeep.

The second floor had the master bedroom. The master bedroom was painted silver with hardwood floors and had two large ceiling to floor windows with black hangings. A large plasma screen T.V. was against the wall adjacent to the door with the closet to the right. Across from the television were two large leather couches and a black rug on the floor. Farther down the hall was a large room filled with many instruments. There were many different types of cellos, electric guitars, acoustic guitars, and violins.

I turned to my bedroom and picked out my clothes for the day. I went into the bathroom and soon came out. I dressed in a black leather jacket over a white v-neck shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, with black and white checkered converse. My black and white hair was as straight as it was the day I was turned.

I flew down the steps, catching my black bag from the top of the stairs, and out into the garage. I stopped and picked up my helmet which of course I didn't need, but I had to act as human as possible. I jumped on to my bike and speed away. The road flew under my bike as I leant over the handles, gaining speed. Suddenly a cop car appeared behind me and I pulled over, cursing too fast for the cop at my side to hear.

I took my helmet off and smiled at the cop. "Hello Officer, I am in trouble?" I asked with a guilty expression. He was stunned by my age, I guessed, being that I looked about fourteen years old.

"Can I see your license, miss?" The cop, Chief Charlie Swan his nametag read, asked me. I nodded and pulled my license out from my bag. Chief Swan checked it over to make sure it was real. The license said all my information truthfully: my name was Elizabeth Masen; my ID number, and my new address, until you looked at the age. It said I was sixteen years old, but of course I was much older than that.

The Chief handed me my license and asked, "Now why were you speeding, Miss Masen?" I smiled at him.

"I was on my way to school, sir. You see my education is very important to me. I'm sure you would understand that." I replied as I put my things back into my bag. He nodded with a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, my daughter Isabella and her boyfriend just left for school before I left the house. Alright you get yourself to school, but don't speed and keep your helmet on." He lectured me. I nodded and with a small yes sir, I put my helmet on drove off.

Once I had found the school I parked in front of the office and new that the town was buzzing with news of my arrival. I sighed, _'Seems like news travels fast in this small town my brother is exiled to hide in.'_ I walked into the small office and stood confidently to the counter. The woman sitting there looked up and saw me standing there.

"May I help you?" She asked timidly, her heart beat was quite fast. She was lucky I had hunted the night before so I wasn't hungry. I was thankful, once again, that I choose animals instead of humans, so that I could blend in better. I titled my head and softened my eyes just a bit so not to scare her anymore than she already was.

"Yes, I'm the new girl, Elizabeth Masen. I'm here for my schedule." I said as I tucked my helmet under my arm and shifted my weight to act as human as possible. She nodded and got up to rifled threw the papers on another desk.

"Here you go, dear." She said to me, handing over a stack of papers. I took them and, with a nod, I walked out of the warm room. I put my helmet back on and followed the line of traffic.

I turned into the parking lot and parked across from a silver Volvo. I jumped off of my baby as I called it and took my helmet of. At once everything became quite and I looked up. I looked straight into the once green eyes of my brother. His now topaz eyes shone with recognition, hurt, and immense love.

Behind him was a group of vampires, a tall muscular man, a runway model blond woman, a blond man, and a small black haired woman. Standing next to him with her hand in his was a brunette brown eyed human. I strode confidently up to him and stared at my big brother.

We had completely different looks. He had our mother's hair and our father's strong features. I had black hair with natural snow white strands in my hair and I had my mother's soft delicate features.

"I have to talk to you later. Meet me at lunch and I'll give you my number. Goodbye, Edward." I said to him and, with a heavy heart, I turned my back to him and walked into English class. I was in a higher class so that I could leave the school earlier than planned.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him a paper to sign for the office. He signed my name and, before I could sit down, made me introduce myself. I turned and noticed the only open seat was next to the girl who had stood with my brother.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Masen. I just moved here from Russia. I hope to live a happy life here." I said. As soon as I finished my sentence hands shot up into the sky.

"Are you related to the Cullen's, because you look like the rest of them." a brunette girl asked. _'Cullen? Hmm, so he took the Doctor's name then?'_

"Yes, my biological brother is Edward… Cullen." I said with the unfamiliar name rolling off my tongue. A wave of sadness crashed over me when I realized I would never call my brother his real name ever again.

"Then why is your last name Masen?" the child demanded. I took a deep breath to stay calm, so I wouldn't kill the child.

I glared spitefully at the ground. "Because our birth name is Masen, but obviously my brother doesn't care that our mother and father died for him to be able to live." I looked around the room and said, "My mother and father died so that my brother and I could stay alive. My brother clearly doesn't care about that and gave away our family name." I sat down quickly to hide my pain of talking about my parents.

** Time Skip **

By the time lunch rolled around word had spread about my relation to the Cullen's. I walked into the lunch room and immediately my eyes were pulled to him. He and the other sat at a table all speaking. I could hear every word that was said.

"Edward, what the fuck is your sister here if she hates you," Asked the blond female. The large male put his arm around her.

The small pixie-like vampire spoke next. "Do you think she'll let me barrow that jacket?" Edward rolled his eyes at her. I walked up to them and tapped Edward on the shoulder. All of them turned to me and the humans kept looking at our group.

"Edward, may I sit? We still have much to discuss." I said to him while looking at the other vampire's warily. Edward nodded to the chair across from him. I sat down and studied each face.

"Elizabeth, I haven't seen you in so long sister. How are you? Where are you staying? Is anyone staying with you?" He fired off. _There was my sweet worried big brother._

I smiled remembering my very dark human memories of my brother. "I am well, I'm staying in a small house deep in the woods about three miles or so from the small Indian reservation and no I am alone." I gave a short giggle. "Here let me get your address and number. I give you mine also." Once we traded information I stood. "Bye, Edward, I'll see you later." I turned and left the room to go to French class.

* * *

**AVampire'sHeart: I am sorry for the long wait. I hoped you liked it please review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Peacemaker**

_*Visions*_

_Thinking_

**"Yelling"**

"Talking"

********Flashback********

***I do not own ****Twilight****!***

Chapter Two

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I quickly, as quick as I could while still acting human that is, left the room and re-entered the small office. The same human sat behind the desk as this morning, I noticed as I strode up to the counter.

"H-hello dear, hope your day was good." The woman whose name I remembered is Mrs. Cope. I smiled. _Time to play the ignorant teenage girl,_ I thought.

"Yes, this is a wonderful town. I just hope my parents loved it as much as I do." I lied swiftly, eager to get to my brother and speak with him and his coven. She smiled and dismissed me.

I jumped onto the back of my motorcycle and slid my helmet on before carefully backing out of the parking spot and flying down the road. As I drove toward my brother's house I considered how to explain to him about the nature of my sudden appearance. Maybe I can lie and say I've been searching for him for the past century or even make up being held hostage by the Voltri. _No, I am the daughter of Elizabeth and Edward Masen, I will be straight forward, brave, and calm._ Finally, I reached the house and it was nothing I expected, even for a vampire house.

It was a large three story house, painted a soft white color, most likely built a hundred years ago or possibly more. From my view I could see into the house threw a open window. The wall opposite was entirely made out of glass and the walls the same soft white as the outside. With the wide spaded rooms and high-beamed ceiling it looked like an old Victorian home right out of an old movie. I walked up the stairs leading to the front door and knocked lightly, knowing that they knew I was here already. The door opened and it was the same small pixie-like vampire that sat with my brother at school today.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm Alice. We've all been waiting your arrival ever since we got Edward to spill his secret." She giggled excitedly as she pulled me inside. I tensed at the touch. No one, not even the people I worked with touched me. I instantly bared my teeth at the smaller vampire.

"Elizabeth, calm down right now!" A voice yelled at me. I spun and saw Edward with the three other vampire's that were with him at lunch along with the human and two other vampires. I straightened and glanced down at the girl, Alice.

"I am sorry, but I do not usually have people touch me, as other vampire's are afraid of me and my reputation." I said shortly to her. Alice nodded but looked wary of me now. I looked at Edward and said to him, "I need to explain my actions. Also I wish to talk with you and catch up, possibly reconnect our relationship."

My creator, the doctor, stepped forward and spoke. "Why don't we all speak in the dining room? I'm sure everyone would like to know what's going on." I nodded and followed behind the coven and their human. "This is my wife Esme, my other children, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Carlisle said as he pointed to each vampire.

All nine of us walked into the kitchen and instinctively I knew the large wooden dining table was just a prop. When all of us were finally seated, Rosalie snapped, "Explain." Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance and gave me an apologetic glance.

"Rosalie, that's not a way to treat a guest. Especially Edward's sister of all people!" A petite brunette woman with a soft heart shaped face, Esme, said in a motherly voice.

I blinked stunned by her tone and said softly, "Ma'am you do not have to defend me just because Edward is my brother. I am used to being dealt with in a harsh way, so you do not have to worry about me." She looked at me, embarrassed, before glancing down.

She meets my gaze with her own eyes and with a warm smile she said to me, "It's Esme, dear." I nodded with a hesitant smile on my face.

"Then, please, call me Elizabeth." I replied. Esme nodded with a content smile on her face. "Now, I'm sure you all know that I am Edward's sister and the doctor turned me the same day he turned Edward and once the fire stopped I ran. I'm going to tell you the reason why I left and what I have been doing since then. I'll begin with before I was turned." I closed my eyes and summoned the dark, murky memories of my human life, trying to make sense and clarity come from the shadowy past life I lived.

"It was the summer of 1918 when the Spanish Influenza began. I was thirteen about to have my fourteenth birthday when my father got the disease. A few weeks later, Edward, only seventeen at the time, was also infected." I paused glancing briefly at him. He looked stunned that I remembered all of this, in fact everyone in the room did. Even the human girl looked surprised.

I smirked as I went on, soon frowning at the memories. "My mother would go to the hospital and try to nurse Edward back to health. By this time our father had been killed because of the disease. Not long after his death did mother fall ill too. So I sat in the hospital every day, taking care of both mother and Edward.

"Mother began dying only days after becoming effected, I assume because she tried to nurse father and Edward. Then one day the doctor here," I glanced at him shortly, "came in and promised my mother something that I will never forget." I took a deep breath and said, "'Save him!' she commanded in her hoarse voice.

"'I'll do everything in my power,' He promised her, taking her hand. The fever was so high, she probably couldn't even tell how unnaturally cold his hands felt. Everything must have felt cold to her.

"'You must,' she insisted, clutching at his hand with enough strength that we both wondered if she would pull through the crisis after all. Her eyes were hard, like stones, like emeralds. 'You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.'" I closed my eyes reliving that day over and over again.

Silence filled the room as everyone watched me struggle to stay calm and not lash out. I felt a hand cover mine and I tensed as my eyes flew open. Esme looked sympathetic and motherly at our eyes met. Understanding seemed to flow between the two of us and I sobbed, the only way I could, tearlessly. She got up and stood next to me, holding me as my mother would when I woke up afraid from a nightmare.

Esme whispered soothing nothings to me as I cried. "Shh, it's alright dear; you're safe here with us. You don't have to cry, shh, it's going to be okay." Eventually my sobs subsided and I pulled away from her, taking a deep breath. Esme pulled a chair next to me and sat down, holding my hand. I smiled at her as I allowed her to touch me.

"Elizabeth, I know you're not here to just talk about how upset you are. You're just not that kind of person." Edward said softly. I sniffed at glanced around the room as I collected my thoughts once more.

I sighed, "I know I'm not, Edward. I'm here to warn you about a war so horrible that hundreds, if not thousands, of innocent lives are lost. That's not to mention that people you love will turn against you just to try to save their own lives, but end up not only killing themselves but your family also." I sat back as they absorbed the information.

Finally Carlisle spoke. "How do you know this, Elizabeth?" Everyone looked between the two of us. The doctor looked at me, studying my face. I stared into his face, the first face I saw after the fire. Of course he had not changed since that day, and he never would.

"I am able to see possible futures, exactly like the pixie here," I glanced at Alice as I said this. "But, the futures I see are… further down the line so to speak. If one of you made the decision to leave your chosen mate then I would be able to see what would happen to them years, possibly even decades or centuries after you left." I shrugged as the Cullen's eyes went wide at my statement.

"So this war you were talking about, when is it? Do you know the reason why there is going to be a war?" Emmett, the large burly vampire asked. He looked excited at the idea of a fight. I glanced around the room. _How do I tell them about the Volturi?_

I took a deep breath and said, "I know of this war specifically, because I live and work for the other people fighting in the war." I closed my eyes before speaking again. "I am part of the inner circle of the Volturi."

* * *

**AVampire'sHeart:** So sorry for the long as fuck wait. I have been going through a lot lately. I have been placed on a heart transplant list about a month ago and it's been very hectic. I am also trying to get my grades up as I am failing my 1st semester of my Freshman year of high school. Please forgive me for the wait, and thank you for being patient with me.


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for just falling off the face of the Earth. I won't give a list of explanations because there is no explanation for it. I simply just forgot about my writing. I believe I will have more time and hopefully I will add to my stories.

On another note: I have created a fiction press account and have posted an original story on their. Most of my writing time will be used on this as I am hoping to get feedback and (with any luck) better that story so I can publish it once it is finished.

I am thinking of deleting this account and creating a whole new one. If I do this then I WILL re-post my stories from this account onto the new one. If you would like to read my original fiction story please go to fiction press and look for the author KyrieMischa. Also, IF I do re-post my stories I will need a Beta reader. If yu are interested please PM me and/or review.

-Jazmyne Rayne


End file.
